


Dragon Jedi

by greencateyes_99



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crash Landing, Gen, Obi-Wan has ot save Anakin, Other, Planet turning people into dragons, Rex can't take much more of this, Tricksters, not Anakins flaut this time, painful transformation, the froce can't help them now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: for once Anakin can't be blamed for crashing a escape pod. this time Obi-Wan can safely say that it was something other then his former Padawan. it was an entire planet that was hell bent on turning them into a different species. now its a race against time to save Anakin form becoming a unwilling mate to a dragon king. and hopefully prevent any little Skywalkers from hatching. the galaxy can only take so much Skywalker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time in the Star Wars verse. this fic is a B-day gift for a friend overseas. can't really trust the mail to get paper to his location safely.

Obi-Wan sighs, the day had started out so well until they had come out of hyperdrive. As usual he and the 212 was being paired with Anakin and the 501st and everything was going according to plan. That should have been warning enough really. Plans rarely go well once Obi won and his former padawan team up.

Truly, there was no explanation for their ships to malfunction like it did. there was no reason for their escape pods to be separated from the rest of their group. Force knows Cody must be throwing a fit being separated from his general. It might not matter that Obi-Wan wasn’t alone, there were penalty of others that were in the same situation as him and Anakin.

From the 501st there was Capitan Rex and Arc trooper Fives. Along with trooper Tup, Medic Kix, and trooper Jessie, from his own battalion he had Waxier and Boil and Wooly. There was a small group of new recruits as well that have yet to fine their names. The red hair Jedi was secretly glad that he wasn’t alone, now that Anakin somehow had gotten himself kidnapped only a few seconds of exiting the escape pod.

The beast the snatched him former Padawan up was a huge scaled beast with wings. blasters had no effect and their lightsabers seem only to leave singed marks. He knew this because he could still see Anakin try to cut off the clawed foot gripping him. the saber bounce right off and out of his hand and whatever this place was it seemed that their connection to the Force was limited. Even now he could feel the strain of trying to stay connected to his brother.

“We’re ready when you are sir.” Captain Rex said.

“Good, how are Tup and Jesse?” Obi-Wan asks. The two Troopers were the closest to Anakin when the beast snatched him up and they had been lucky that they hadn’t lost their heads when the beast took off.

“A few bruises and scratches. Nothing to worry about.”

“Good.” The red head grunted. “Have someone keep an eye on the sky in case it comes back. In the meantime, lets head towards the forest it will give us some protection from an air attack.”

“Yes sir.” Rex gave out the orders but stayed close to the Jedi. “It flew off towards those mountains, that’s on the other side of the forest. Any idea why it took the General, sir?”

“I don’t know, I ‘ve never seen such a creature before nor heard of it. it would be fascinating to study it.”

The Captain did not agree.  He did voice that though having learn to just roll with Jedi quirkiness. Though this might take the cake seeing how one of his Generals have already been kidnap by an unknown creature that the remaining one wants to study regardless that it wouldn’t hesitate to eat him. it was times like this he was glad he only had Skywalker to deal with. he does not envy his brother at all.

“Alright let’s get going I like to be under cover before it turns dark on us.” Obi-Won says.

“Sir yes sir.” Rex responded waving for his brothers to form up and follow. He sent Waxier and Boil to scout ahead while Kix and Tup were in the center behind him and the Jedi and Fives and Jesse bringing up the rear. He had the others form a spread-out circle around them but remained in sight of each other. he wasn’t going to take any chances of their last General to end up in the same situation as General Skywalker.

OooOooOooOo

Anakin woke to pain, when did he fall unconscious, not agonizing but more annoying like a dull throb behind his eyes except this was all over his body. It felt like going through growing pains again. He was sure that some of that was from hitting the pods console then smacking his head into something. He wasn’t sure what hit him after that. he does remember the giant shadow swooping in and snatching him up but after failing of using the force the get away he lost his lightsaber. Obi-Wan will never let him live that down.

As he went over his aches and pains the blond was able to see just were, he ended up at. Rough scratchy straw mixed with sweet smelling green things made up the bed?...nest? he ended up in inside a high ceiling cavern. Alone the sides were piles and piles of shiny stones, gold metals, and well he wasn’t sure what to call it but it was all too gaudy for him.

Then as he turned his attention to himself did, he see that he lost more then his lightsaber. Someone had changed his clothes when he was unconscious. Gone were his dark leggings, shirt, and boots. What he was wearing now were light tan tight-fitting calf length leggings and that was it. there was a golden chain wrapped around his neck before draping over his chest then wrapped again around his stomach. His feet were bare though one now sported an anklet of the same gold as the one on his torso.

Standing because the pain wasn’t so bad if he was moving and because he needed to find a way out and meet up back with Obi won and the others. Anakin tried to leave the nest only to fine that he couldn’t. before he got two steps away from the nest, he smacks face first into an invisible wall. He tried to break through it only to be bounce back into the nest landing on his butt as he did.

He growled in frustration. someone was trying to keep him prisoner. His first thought was an unknown separatist ally but then why hadn’t any one come to gloat yet. there weren’t any droids that he could see. And he couldn’t sense anyone near him though with out his connection to the Force felt strain he was glad to be feeling anything outside his own body.

Trying to summon left him feeling weak and panting. He tried physically to push through the barrier and bruising his shoulder in the process.

“damn, where is Obi-Wan when I really need him.” he growls as he settles back down on the ground. “I just know he’ll say something about dropping my lightsaber and being aware of my surroundings.” He rubs his shoulder. “What snatch me anyway?”

His answer came quickly as the thundering noise had him jumping. He stood as a massive creature thundered into the cavern. It was some type of reptile he could see with dark red and white scales and large wings on its back. He realized that it remined him of the kyat dragons back on Tatooine except bigger and from the way if was staring at him very intelligent.

Anakin couldn’t help but feel very small as the creature stare at him. he certainly wasn’t expecting its head to start descending and nuzzle his neck. He was so surprise that he sat frozen as those sharp teeth came near his neck. It rumbled in pleasure and Anakin had a sinking suspicion about this creature. The piles of treasure and to him junk was clues of hoarding and it looked like Anakin himself just became part of it. though why eluded him. Obi won with his red hair would’ve been should’ve been first choice.

It rumbles again before dropping several fruits and other plant things in his lap.

“What?” was his intelligent response. The thing was feeding him. half of these was things he never seen in any market or vender stall before. “How can you even eat this one.” He says to one ugly spiky pink fruit. It had leather skin and sharp spikes on the outside.

The creature stood patiently watching him waiting for him to start eating. well he thinks that’s what it’s doing but Anakin isn’t sure. So, to keep it happy Anakin took another fruit that looked easier to bite into. He only took small bites and nearly gagged at the very sour taste assaulting his mouth. The creature was pleased but instead of leaving it sat down and continue to watch him. there was something unsettling about being watched by a pair of giant eyeballs. He didn’t even feel this unsettle when standing in front of the council.  

Before he finished his food, the creature stood again but only long enough to curl around the nest. A mountain of flesh and invisible barrier keeping him there. as the creature slumbered Anakin remained wide awake thinking of ways to escape.

“You’ll never be able to leave little mortal. Its too late.” Came a high pitch giggle.

Anakin stood turning slowly trying to find who had spoken. “Who’s there?” he demanded

“No one.” It giggles again.

“It has to someone.”

“Who says that it does?”

Anakin started feeling his temper rising but for once lets it go before it could over take him.

“What do you mean its too late to leave?” he asked instead.

Another giggle. “Still feeling like yourself human?” it giggles again when Anakin didn’t answer. “You won’t for long.”

“What does that mean?”

There is no answer and Anakin get frustrated. “damn voices damn riddles. Keep your secrets then I won’t be around to play this game.” He nearly shouted to empty air.

He eyed the creature again before sitting in a meditation pose. He needed to really think on how to escape. And that requires for him to have a clear mind. For once he was taking a page out of Obi-Wans book and being patient. He pushes the voices taunting out of his mind as he slows his breathing and stills.

In a dark corner of the cavern a small figure sits watching. It smiles a sinister smile. “soon,” it whispers. “Soon you and your friends will belong to the king.” It disappears intending to keep the other group distracted long enough for the miasma to do its work.

It knew that besides the one the King has taken an interest in there were three more infected and soon would start their transformation. It longed for the skies to be covered in their brethren and the cliffs ringing with their songs.

“the first part is nearly done. Your bodies are no longer yours to command and the Kings new Queen will not remember their past.” it says then in a flicker of light it transformed and flew into the skies.

OoOooOoOo

Rex thought that he could deal with anything dealing with Jedi and life in general. Being partner with one of the most unorthodox Jedi he thought that he had seen just about anything.

He was once again proven wrong.

It was just a small thing really. Hardly noticeable if a person didn’t know about General Kenobi. Or any of his brothers. It started with Tup, he wasn’t one to loudly complain but the minuet twitches of his shoulders and head had caught Rex’s attention. He had quietly order Kix to keep an eye on the youngest. Then it was Fives, he had gotten harder to read since returning for Arc training and from the loss of Echo. But now it was like back when he was just a shiny. Rex could see the discomfort and the temptation to scratch. Rex could just see the misery rolling off him.

But what really sold him that something was wrong was when General Kenobi happen to lift his arm to swat something and Rex had caught something wrong on the mans expose skin. It looked like to be scales. But that couldn’t be right as far as he knew the General never had scales and Cody never mention it.

He order everyone to take a break and had in no uncertain terms and with as much authority as he could use order all three of them in front of Kix. The medic looked uncertain as to why, but it didn’t show on his face.

“Alright you three what’s wrong?” Rex asked.

“Nothing sir.” Echoed both Fives and Tup.

“I assure you Captain everything is fine.” The General said.

Rex raised an eyebrow and Kix’s medic sense started going off. The Captain marched up to Obi-Wan and grabbed his shirt exposing flesh. There was a collective gasp.

“What is that?”

“Looks like a rash, General did you rub up against something?” Kix asks. “Does it itch? Hurt?”

“it looks almost like scales.” Fives said shifting nervously. Which caught both Captain and medic.

“Trooper remove your bucket.” Rex ordered. “Tup you too.”

“I-I’m fine sir, just-

“I didn’t ask if you were fine. I said take your bucket off now.”

“Fives if your having the same symptoms as the General I need to know.”

“What symptoms there are no symptoms it’s just a rash.” Kenobi sighs. Sometimes he wondered where the clones got their mother henniness.

With a sigh Tup removed his first. Fives hesitated but he too was forced to remove his helmet. Kix swore at what they saw. The left side of Fives face was covered in blue scales and his eye was slitted while his right side was still normal. Tup still looked normal but when told to remove the rest of his armor they found that he to had scales running along his shoulders. Obi-Wan finally relented and showed that he too had scales creeping up his arm.

“Anything else I need to know?” Kix asks. He was not happy. He didn’t know what was afflicting his brothers and Kenobi. He was worried that the others were being afflicted as well. He was about to order everyone including Rex to strip when everyone froze when there was a giggle.

“Oh, seems someone started going through the changes early.” A child like voice drifted through the forest.

Obi-Wan waves a hand to stop the clones of firing.

“What changes are you referring to?”

More giggling. “Those who come to this planet don’t leave and become part of the clan. I was hoping more of you would start changing but I was only able to get those two helmets off.” It said sounding sad before giggling again. “But that’s alright the rest won’t be far behind. Soon you will all be like us just like your friend. Though he’s going to be the new Queen. Our King seemed really pleased with him.”

“what is she talking about the General?”

Kenobi had his arms cross one hand stroking his beard. While he looked calm those, who had worked with him knew that he was not happy.

“Tell me then, was it your King who made off with one of our clan members?” the Jedi asks. “And what is the cause of our supposedly transformation?”

“Oh yes, the King will wait till he’s half way changed then mate with him.” now it sounded happy. “by this time next month there will be new lives being born. You should consider yourselves lucky. Usually we would kill any intruders but the King seeing how close his new mate is with you decided to change you instead.” A rustled of leaves. “Maybe you’ll get chosen by someone else.” It didn’t answer the second question though.

“did she say what I think she said?” Rex muttered blaster raised. He was ready to slam into the red hair Jedi incase this being was planning to snatch him up too.

“I believe so though I rather doubt that Anakin will allow such a thing to happen.” Kenobi says. “Still the fact is this planet somehow is changing us. judging by what is happening to me, Fives and Tup.”

“No one is to remove their helmets understand!” Kix roared.

The trees were filled with delightful laughter. “Oh, you’re going to make it a game then? Okay, I say this time tomorrow I’ll have all your helmets and then soon you all will be clan.”

“and what if we keep our helmets?” Jesse said.

“hummm then the game will continue until I win.” It said sweetly. “Either way you still will turn. There’s no stopping that. But I’ll add to the game. If you can rescue your clan member by sundown tomorrow I’ll help you leave our home. only when you get away from the planets influence will you revert to normal. however, there is a point of no return.” Now it sounded older serious. “The more you breath the faster you’ll change.”

“Fives Tup put your buckets back on.” Rex said. “General we need to go back and get one of spares.”

“I am afraid that that might be impossible now Captain.” Obi-Wan said pointing to the skies.

Dark ominous clouds rolled above them and as lightening strikes an outline of a lone creature could be seen.

“Wow I didn’t think he would be out.” the voice said full of wonder. “Better fine a place to hid he likes to snack on small creatures.” Movement had them snapping around there standing on a branch was a pink skinned girl with horns and wings and a tail.

“Who are you?” Rex demanded.

“We are the dracones. We are far older then any being in existence.” She says. “But we are few now which is why you won’t be leaving. You will be one of us and will add to our numbers.”

The clones tense ready to bolt. Kenobi however remains calm. “I afraid my dear that we cannot do that though I am sorry for your species misfortune. But I will be taken my men and Anakin away from here so your King will have to find a new Queen.”

Twinkling laughter rang out. “I love a challenge, but the first move is mine.”

They wondered what she meant when a trooper cried out.

“Waxier!” Boil yelled out. grabbing ahold of his brother who was dangling in the air with another creature holding on to his head. “Let him go! Waxier don’t unseal your helmet.”

“Too late.” The girl smirks.

Before anyone could move both Boil and Waxier dropped to the ground minus one helmet. Boil quickly covered his brothers’ mouth. Kenobi scowls up the flying lizard that carried the helmet over to the winged girl.

“Better hurry.” She says before shooting up into the air throwing the helmet to the nearest clone.

“Sir?”

“we need to fine shelter for the night or till this storm lets up. Rex make sure that everyone keeps their helmets on. have Kix keep an eye on those already expose. Set up a watch I fear that once we take our eyes off each other that’s when she’ll strike.”

“Yes sir.”

“Jesse go through our supplies and see if you can find a communicator, we’ll need to get in contact the fleet and hope that they’ll be here in time to get us off this planet.”

“Yes sir.”

“What about General Skywalker?”

“Well we can’t leave him here to be turned into a brood mare now can we. And I do not wish to be a Uncle right now.” Kenobi said jokingly.

“Ah yes sir I doubt the galaxy is ready for more Skywalkers.”

There was a nervous laugh, but the joke fell flat. Kix snorted as he looked over Waxier before the clone put his helmet back on. He didn’t feel like being the midwife for his General either.

“Alright boys,” Rex said. “Let’s get under cover. Fives you and CT-5896 take first watch. I will have one experience trooper with a shiny each shift. No mistakes understand no one is to go anywhere without a partner.”

“Sir yes sir.” The trooper’s voices ring out.

“And the means you to General Kenobi. No exceptions this time.”

Kenobi sighs. “understood Captain.” Though he is smiling. “let’s move then.”

“yes sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin loses something. Fives has a real bad day and Rex is so done with this shit.

Anakin groaned in pain. He hadn’t slept at all last night. His joints popped and hurt his spine felt like someone was pulling on it. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Even his teeth were hurting and he knew that he didn’t have any dental problems. One area was driving his non sleep more and that was his back and lower body. He couldn’t lay on his back or move his waist and shoulder without white hot pain shooting through him.

The creature from earlier had still been with him the entire night and after a quick nuzzle to his back had left him again. The young knight still couldn’t find the source of the force field. Not that he could do much with how much pain he was feeling. He couldn’t sit up without feeling dizzy. He wasn’t even going to chance eating the food placed in front of him. Though the water was gratefully accepted.

Anakin whimpers as another shot of pain from his back zings down his spine and back to his head. The zings had been increasing and the young Jedi wished that Obi-Wan would hurry up and help him. At this time he wasn’t ashamed to admit he needed help. He certainly wasn’t moving under his own power.

The chains on his body jingled as he shifted. Anakin had to move regardless of how much it hurt. He had to move. His hip popped his right knee buckled leaving on his hands and knees. Hissing in pain then crying out as his spine stretched on its own accord. His jaw started hurting again and he felt the need to spit out something.

What came were several teeth and blood. Before he could even wonder what was going on with him. He collapse his body convulsing as skin rip and blood sprayed. Anakin couldn’t push the pain into the force like he use to so he felt everything. When the pain became too much and he was sure to die of shock. Cooling relief course through him. He could make out gold scales of the creature from before as he slip into unconsciousness.

OooOooOoO

Rex sighed in frustration. During one of their many short breaks the little beast from earlier struck. Now not only was General Kenobi and three brothers infected so was he and one of the shinnies. He could say that he hadn’t lost his helmet like the younger vod. No, his was crushed beyond repair it had been the only thing between him and death. The shinny’s helmet had a crack down the visor exposing him to the air.

The Captain watched the rest of his brothers. Kix was doing what he could without having the others be exposed to the air. Kenobi was standing in a tree somewhere trying to locate the missing Skywalker with Tup and Jesse standing below him, just in case. Tup still looking uncomfortable. Waxier and Boil were arguing about something while they were supposed to be on guard. It was Fives that Rex was keeping a close eye on. The Arc trooper had become slower than the others in the past few hours.

Rex knew he wasn’t the only one to notice either. Two of the shinnies were sticking close. Most likely ordered to by Kix. But what caught Rex’s attention was that Fives was breathing too hard and he could see the Arc fighting the urged to take off his armor. He could see the twitches of his hands the aborted motions towards his chest piece and helmet. He was about to have a word with the Arc when he was drawn back to General Kenobi.

The red headed General was paler then normal. He was back on the ground slump against the tree looking much winded. Which for a Jedi is something rarely or never seen. It was concerning. Kix was fussing over him and if Rex really wanted to he could get closer to hear what the medic was fussing about. Instead the Captain decided that he would remain on his original course. Fives was on the ground head between his knees helmet off.

Not a good sign.

Rex stood in front of the Arc waiting for the man to notice him. Usually it would hardly take a second for him to be noticed. If Fives was one hundred percent Rex knew the trooper would have seen him coming before he even moved towards him. His brother was still breathing hard and from the sound it was through clinched teeth.

“Fives.”

Rex frowns as the not so aborted flinch his voice had on the Arc. But Fives did finally lift his head to stare at him at least. The scales had covered more of his face and his remaining normal eye shone out against the blue scales. His other eye however Rex couldn’t see. Fives had it closed he was quick to explain though after baring his captains scrutiny.

“It’s too bright out.” Was all he said.

“I see.” Rex really didn’t but he didn’t press. The Arc was already agitated about something. “What else is wrong?” he sighs. When had his most promising Arc trooper become so transparent? It was like he was staring at the shiny from Rishi. “Fives I can order you to tell me as your Captain. But as your brother please if something is wrong…”

Fives bristle and seemed hesitant and Rex wonder if he would have to make it an order. Thankfully however Fives hung his head and nodded. He had his mouth open to speak but all that came out was a pain filled scream.

 Rex lunge forward to catch him as Fives falls screaming, he winched as the man spasm hard enough that he could feel it through the armor. Kix is there in a blink searching for the reason. All Rex can do is let his brother cling to him. He could filled General Kenobi behind him with Tup and Jesse. Waxier and Boil were off to the side with the shinnies.  He had to take his attention off them though as he struggled to keep Fives in place so Kix could help. The Arc trooper was doing everything he could to buck off the Captain and the medic.

“Get it off get it off getitoffgetitoffGETITOFFGETITOFF!”

Rex heard Fives yell but he had hold him still. Kix didn’t and quickly started pulling yanking the clasps and pins to Fives chest piece. Once they saw his black Rex heard the medics growl as he started ripping the blacks off the still screaming trooper. What he saw next Rex wish he could erase.

At first he didn’t see anything wrong with the Arcs back. Then the skin near the shoulder blades bugled. Both he and Kix saw that Fives had two bulges right over his shoulder blades. The skin was not the healthy tan either. It was red slowly going on purple as the bulges grew. The Captain grew queasy at the sound of muscle tearing. It sounding like something was digging its way out of his vod.

Kix was yelling for something and Rex had minutes to see that he was calling for Jesse before his focus was back on Fives. His brother was not arching up and Rex stilled held on as the sound of tearing flesh echoed in his mind. He felt something wet and warm on his face. ‘When had he taken off his helmet?’ Fives screaming had died down to whimpering as his body leaned heavily against Rex’s. It was then that the Captain saw that Fives entire back and the surrounding ground plus Kix and himself was cover in red. It was also when he saw that the sun was being blocked by two large dark leather looking wings that were attached to his trooper. His own back hurt in sympathy.

“What?” he asks.

“I don’t know!” Kix nearly shouted. “Now be quiet so I can make sure Fives doesn’t died of shock!”

Jesse was frowning scowling down at the mess that was Fives’s back. They placed bactia patches on the torn skin around the two wings and Rex was certain that Kix had pumped a whole cocktail of pain meds into the trooper too.

“Here sir let me take over.” Jesse says quietly.

Rex nods and unclasp Fives’s fingers. Once Jesse had taken his place did Rex see just how strong a grip the trooper had on him. By feel alone he could tell that his armor on his arms had micro cracks among that area that Fives had grip. He left his brother in the care of Kix and Jesse.

Waxier was being held by Boil. No doubt the scene had disturb him. Not like it hadn’t been disturbing for everyone. If that was what they all would go through then Rex was going to start shooting something if they didn’t get off this planet soon. Though now that he was looking he might shoot a certain Jedi first and ask Cody for forgiveness later. Their little impromptu camp was missing one General Kenobi and one Trooper Tup. Rex was not happy.

“Who was watching the General?” he growls.

Everyone, minus Fives, looked up. The older troopers cursed while the younger ones looked on in confusion. Rex particularly swore some impressive words at the Jedi and the only reason he wasn’t marching off to drag his tea sipping no self-preservation ass back was because at least the General had taken someone with him. Mind you it was a tiny comfort.

With a resign sigh he waves over the three shinnies. He really needs to get their numbers and names. “You three set up a parameter around Kix and Jesse. Waxier, Boil come with me. Jesse you’re in charge.”

Jesse nodded but he didn’t glance at Rex. The three Shinnies gave a combine yes sir before dispersing while Waxier and Boil had trotted over to him. They had just reached the tree line when a smiling Kenobi and a red face Tup came out.

“Ah Captain sorry for leaving but there was a matter that needed to be handle.” Kenobi said.

If possible Tups face got even redder. Rex gave the younger soldier a raise brow but focus on Kenobi. The man looking too pleased and Rex made a note to have Kix give the General a once over after he dealt with Fives.

“Be that as it may sir I would appreciate it if in the future you would tell us before disappearing on an unknown hostel planet.”

“Of course, however-

“It was my fault sir.” Tup blurted out. “I-I asked the General to help me.” The younger vod shuffled.

Rex frown. “Why is that?” he was getting a funny feeling about the answer.

“Well, um everyone was busy with Fives and I didn’t want to-to-“

As he watched the younger man fidget Rex gapped in surprise. Waving behind the embarrassed trooper. Behind him he could feel both Waxier and Boils surprise too.

“Um sir?”

“Tup what is that?” Waxier was the first to asks.

Tup nervously glances behind him and slumps. “My tail.” He whispers.

“You grew a tail?”

Tup nods.

“And you needed the Generals help?”

He nods again.

“Why?”

Kenobi was the one who answers. “He looked uncomfortable and I had ask what was wrong. With Kix busy with Fives I offer to help. He had to strip down so I could pull his forming tail out and then I went ahead and cut a small curve into his armor so his tail wouldn’t get pinched.”

Waxier had step around Rex and was cooing over the younger vod. Rex was pinching his face and asking why he get stuck with the strangest people in the galaxy. Kenobi was acting weirder then usual acting like a proud parent. Rex wasn’t sure how much he could take with this group. He made a vow to lock himself in his room with the largest bottle out of Wolffes stash as soon as he could.

“Well Tup I can tell you one thing.” Boil was smirking. “This will definitely make you the cutest brother in the entire GAR now. Good luck running from your fan club.”

Rex shot the trooper a dirty look and finger his blaster.  He was really going to have a talk with Cody about his men after this. The Commander had no reason to say anything about his own batch of brothers now.

OooOooOooO

Anakin rolled onto his side humming in content. He was no longer in pain and felt warm and full. The large animal that was given to him was still sitting where his courter had left it. With a full stretch Anakin’s obsidian scales glisten. He wanted to go out and fly but his perspective mate had demanded him to stay put. Stating that there were beings out there who would take him away. While he hated being confine Anakin understood and did as he was told.

The more dominate dragon had told him to be patient and once the danger was over then they would mate. The smaller dragon huff in irritation he hated waiting. He wanted out and he wanted to…to.

Anakin stops. What did he want? He knew that something was missing it niggled in the back of his mind. There was more than the reason he had given to why he wanted out of the cave. Something was out there and he needed to find it. But he for some reason he just couldn’t remember why he needed too. With a growl the small dragon settles and glares at the cave opening. Why couldn’t he remember anything beyond waking here besides his name? Why did he needed to be hidden away? And who were these beings that cause his soon to be mate to be annoyed?

It was confusing and annoying and Anakin was ready to set something on fire if he didn’t get his answers. Thundering steps alerted him to his soon to be mate’s approach. The smaller dragon crouches down and just as the larger golden dragon steps into the carven Anakin springs. He would get his answers one way or another. However he is stopped in mid-air by his mate’s larger body pinning him to the ground. Anakin whines as the larger body presses against him.

“So impatient my mate.” The voice chuckles. “I will indulge you this once.” It said making Anakin squirm.

Heat blossoms all over as the older dragon rubs against him. Anakin growls when jaws clamped down on his neck and his tail is moved aside. Then pain as something large and blunt enters him. But it’s short lived as pain fades and Anakin is pushing back against the rutting of the large dragon. His mind is gone as instincts take over. But as Anakin looks back he freezes. It was not his mate that was rutting into him. This dragon was darker then night and far larger than his golden mate.

He had been tricked.

“So young. I will make you and your clan mine. Mine to mate and mine to hoard. My young the only ones to fill your belly.” It growls jaws digging deeper into Anakin’s neck.

Anakin struggles crying out for his golden mate to hear him. While unconsciously mentally calling out through a bond he did not remembering having. He cries out one last time as the larger being releases cold warmth in his body.

“Your mine now.” It says.

Anakin whimpers as the being carries him away. The light disappearing as the cold wind hits his wounded neck.

Out in the forest below. Obi-Wan jerks in surprise as pain floods his side of the bond. He collapses and roars. A sound not meant for human throats. The troopers all freeze waiting to see if the General is turning. Then Kenobi is changing direction running into the dark. Rex and a few others race after him while Kix and Tup stay behind with Fives. They would catch up later.

Rex doesn’t know what had happen to cause cool calm and collect General Kenobi to suddenly lose it. But he was not about to lose another General to this place. Just as the night sky lightens to where he could see Rex notices a dark shape fly off in the same direction that Obi-Wan ran in. That could only be one thing to his mind.

“Hurry men, General Kenobi just picked up on General Skywalker.”

“Sir yes Sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing to do with Star Wars. wish I did though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally find what they are looking for. and have a reason to fear caves.

Obi-wan looked up at the foreboding cliff. He could feel Anakin up there, could smell him he always smelled like heated stone. He was aware of Rex behind him trying not to scratch some itch. He had ordered his men to circle around him, every now and then he would hear someone cursing followed by a giggle. The imp was striking them as more troopers became exposed to the air. So far, only Fives and Tup have dramatically changed. Waxier had been complaining of an aching jaw and a headache, but so far no one else had had anything explosive happen to them.

Obi-wan, himself, was feeling like his skin was crawling. The scales now covered both arms and his chest and back. He didn’t want to imagen what Anakin was going through. The young man was a terror growing up, going through all those growing pains and such. Obi-wan had been very close to keeping the then teenager sedated until he had finish growing. Now, Obi-wan was somewhat glad he wasn’t nearby to listen to constant complaining.

“General?”

“Yes Rex.”

“Kix just reported in, Fives is awake and they should be joining us shortly.”

That was a surprise. “How is Fives?” he asks.

“A little wobbly, he’s having trouble with balancing with those wings of his.”

Should we send someone to help them?” Obi-wan asks a little worried.

Rex shakes his head. “No sir, Fives will adjust. He’s ARC, they’re the best at adapting.” Rex smirked. “Though Kix did mention that Fives was looking a little too eager to try out his new limbs.”

The red head sighed. Just what they needed, Force help if Anakin develops wings. They would never get him out of the air then.

“Have Kix keep us updated on their process. And tell Fives he cannot go above the trees and that he will fine no pity should he injure himself in any shenanigans.”

The clone Captain grins. “Yes sir.” Once he was done telling Kix he looked up at the cliff. “Think General Skywalker’s up there?”

“He is, I can feel him.” Obi-wan said full of certainty. “The problem is, is getting us up there without any of our new friends knocking us down.”

“I can have some men stay in the trees and fire warning shots.”

“Normally I would approve, however, I don’t think that that tactic will work this time.” Obi-wan stroke his bread. “If only we had a gunship.”

Rex snorted and would have said something, but a shadow zooming overhead had him turning both blasters out. He growls when he recognizes who it was. Seems Fives found a loophole in Obi-wans last order. It was funny though seeing a green tinted Kix though. Tup looked to have enjoyed his time in the air if the happy shine to his eyes was anything to go by.

“Put. Me. Down.” Kix ordered. Though there wasn’t much heat to it. The poor medic was too busy trying to keep the world from tilting.

Fives was grinning as he hovered. “Oh come on Kix, it wasn’t that bad.”

The medic wasn’t impressed. “Do not let him fly anything. Ever.”

Fives pouted while the others snickered. Obi-wan chuckle quietly before going back to being serious. “I am glad you could join us. Your new limbs may be of some help.”

Fives perked up. His wings even did a little wiggle. “Sir.”

“I believe Anakin is up there somewhere, but with the Force quiet I can’t feel him. As you know our comm.s are down so we have no way to contact him.” The red head glanced at the Arc trooper. “We need to see if he is really up there or we been on a wild bantha chase.”

Fives was looking up the cliff face. “I don’t know if I can fly up that high.” He admitted. “It was difficult just to glide with Tup and Kix.”

“The Cliff face isn’t smooth so even if you can’t get all the way up you can at least climb it. And while I would like someone to go with you, your wings haven’t been used enough for added weight. I imagen lifting your brothers has strained them.”

That last sentence had Kix’s head snapping back to the winged clone. “You didn’t say anything.” He snarled marching over to the grimacing man. “Stand still.” He ordered and Fives quickly obey.

Rex stood next to General Kenobi glancing between the cliff and Fives. While Arc’s normally did solo missions he didn’t like the idea of Fives going up without an extra pair of eyes watching his back. And if General Skywalker was up there Fives would need another set of hands getting the jedi out, if they could get him out.

“If you can get us half way we can climb the rest like General Kenobi said.”

Those in the immediate area looked at the Captain. Obi-wan was stroking his bread in thought though the smile stated otherwise. Jesse and Kix gave the man a knowing look while Fives looked a little unsure.

“Us, Sir?”

“I am going with you.” It was stated as fact with very little room for arguing. “Your awkward with your wings. Having someone backing you would the best.”

Fives glance behind him and slumps. “Yes Sir.”

Rex nodded. “Jesse you’re in charge. Keep Kenobi from running off will ya.” He quip before dragging Fives towards the mountain ignoring Obi-wans protest. Well, mostly ignoring. “Cody tells me things General.”

The sound of Obi-wans indigent squawking faded as Fives got them air born. Rex had thought it would be like a gunship taking off. He was wrong. He was sure his stomach was in his feet with the way Fives had snatched him up. Kix was right Fives shouldn’t be allow to fly, anything. If those wings were permanent then Fives would need more fly time. To his great surprise, Fives actually manage to get them more than half way. Though the trooper was nearly out of breath Rex made him take a short break before they tried climbing the rest of the way. Once finding the mouth of a cave Rex took point Fives having already guess this didn’t argue but kept watch. The cave felt dark that was the only thing Rex could describe it, it was dark oppressing dank just…well, he felt like he shouldn’t be there and had to stop every instinct telling him to run for it.

He took out one of his only surviving blasters and stepped into the dark cave. Fives right behind him. It took a while for his barrowed helmet to clear the fuzz from the visor. The tunnel was long and clearly made from something with sharp claws. It should have made him nervous, but Rex put it down to business as usual. Wouldn’t be the first giant beast around that would try to eat him.

As they entered the main cavern, they circled around a large boulder. Rex sighed, there was nothing in this cave. He turned to leave when he saw that Fives wasn’t following. His brother was staring up at the boulder.

“Fives, let’s go.” He orders. But Fives doesn’t budge or at least doesn’t budge in his direction.

It was like the man was in a trance and Rex tried his best to pull the younger man away. Either Fives was stronger than he looked or he had gotten heavier since they landed here. Then the suppose boulder move. Rex leaped back as the mound got larger and longer. A head, wings, and a tail sprouted from the mound.

“Kiff!” Rex yelped trying to find cover as the beast fully uncoiled.

He stops when instead of a roar of rage there was cooing. Turning Rex’s jaw would have dropped if his helmet wasn’t in the way. What he was expecting to see was Fives fighting for his life but what he got was the giant scaled beast nuzzling the much smaller hybrid. Fives’s wings were fluttering and he returned the affection.

“Fives?”

“It’s okay Rex.” The trooper says. “He’s not going to hurt us.”

“And how would you know that?”

Fives shrugs. “He told me so.”

“You can understand him.” It wasn’t a question but more of a statement.

“Yes.”

Rex grunted his hand rubbing down his face. “Well that’s just great. Fives we can’t go adopting the local wildlife. We have a Jedi to fine.”

“But-

“Tell your friend that you can play some other time. We stil—

Rex freezes as those big blue eyes swing towards him. It felt like he just been struck by a bolt of lightning. He couldn’t move.

“Captain?”

“Can’t…move.” He forced out. His chest was starting to hurt he was having trouble breathing. “Fives.”

Fives went to help when he too found himself unable to move. Pain shot up his legs and arms forcing him to his knees.

“R-r-rex!” his muscles wouldn’t listen to him. “Somethings wrong.”

“More than it already is.” He grunted.

The large creature looked between the two before focusing more on Fives who had collapsed. Out of all his brothers Rex noticed that Fives was going through the changes faster. From his spot Rex could see that Fives armor was straining to stay on as muscle budge and contracted. When his own muscles felt loose enough Rex bullied his body over to Fives. It was like how he acted when his wings sprouted. Rex heard skin ripping and he could swear that the limbs were lengthening. He ripped off the boots and arm guards every piece of armor still on Fives until the trooper was only in his blacks. 

The blue scales had completely covered his brother and yes, this current change was lengthening Fives arms and legs and changing soft blunt fingers to sharp claws. His feet were no longer human shaped they now had a sever arch with the heel now higher than the ball which was now larger than the heel. It would bare all the weight.

“Rex.”

“Hang on vod, I’ll get ya out of here.” Rex started pulling his brother under his arms.

The dragon made a concern noise and lowered his large head to follow the two clones. Rex hardly saw, his instincts were yelling at him to get out of the cave and it wasn’t because of the creature. Though that made him uneasy, something about the beast was familiar and it bothered him. But that he would leave for the Jedi to deal with. It looked like the beast would follow them out only it forcibly stops at the mouth letting out a mournful chirr.

Rex stopped on the ledge ready to repel them down when he looked back at the creature. Something nudge him to see what was wrong and he warred within himself. He needed wanted to stay with Fives who now was out of the cave and coming back to coherency. But the nudge was insistent, and he found his body moving without his permission.

“Fives, fly down and report to the General.”

“S-sir?”

“Something in that cave speeds up our changes. Get away before you change more.” He order and went into the cave before Fives could squawk out a protest.

Inside Rex could barely make out the walls from the ceiling. He didn’t have his helmet having lost it somewhere in the cave. But he could see the dragon and now could hear the rattling of chains. The beast was chained and that for some reason infuriated Rex. Despite the feeling of his body betraying him the further he went into the cave, Rex finally found the end of the chain. He groans, there was no way to cut it with his blaster.

Normally they would leave and not look back and while he did feel bad Rex didn’t want to risk their remaining General. But knowing said General Rex’s opinion might not count. The General’s lightsaber may be the only thing to cut the chain.

The creatures blue eyes watched him as he came back up to its head. It nuzzled his back impatiently.

“I get it I do but…” Rex sighs. “I can’t help you.”

It narrowed its eye at him and Rex felt a sense of Deja Vu like he was staring down his General. Then the creature head butted him sending him to the ground.

“Was that really necessary?” he growls.

The damn thing had the audacity to look smug. It even dare to pick him up by the lip of his back armor plate and swing him back towards the chain.

Rex growled under his breath then hissed. His spine felt like it was moving when it shouldn’t. A large scale tail was suddenly under him. He gripped the scaled flesh as his body spasm breathing threw his teeth as the pain recedes. The dragon nuzzles his back and while Rex didn’t relax he did release his tight grip on the tail.

“Something about this cave.” He realizes. “This cave speeds up the transformation.” He hisses again as his muscles cramp. “I need to leave or I’ll be no good to anyone.”

He wobbles towards the entrance. A mournful whine stops him though. Turning, Rex winced at the blue eyes watching him.

“I-I’ll bring the General up here to free you.” He says. Though how much his brothers will allow it after seeing what happen to Fives. It was going to be a fight.

“Or I can deal with it now, Captain.”

Rex whipped around to see a dangling Obi-wan Kenobi. “Sir!”

“Now now Rex, after what Fives told us I felt it was important that we help this being. Maybe they would know where Anakin was taken.” The red haired Jedi reason.

“Yes Sir I can see that but, General, going into that cave-

“I had come to the same idea.” He walked over to the dragon who watched him curiously. “Which is way everyone is waiting outside and Fives is not to step foot in under any circumstance.” He looked Rex over. “How are you feeling?”

Rex snorted at the question. “Like my insides are trying to be my outsides, sir.”

“I imagen.” Kenobi says looking over the chain. He takes out both his and Anakin’s lightsabers. “Two should cut through.”

The dragon perks up when the lightsabers ignite. It watches enthralled as Obi-wan cuts the thick chain. Instead of fleeing once it was freed it lowered its head closer to Obi-wan, one giant blue eye leveled with the Jedi’s head. Rex, had a hand on his remaining blaster tensing ready to knock the General to the ground should the creature try to take a bite out of him.  

He need not have worried though as the dragon trilled in delight. It playfully pushes Obi-wan and gave the man a long lick of its tongue.

“Really a better thank you would be better than getting me wet.” The general grumble. Rex snickers. Obi-wan sighs as he wrings out his clothes only to freeze. He snaps back to the dragon whose pupils were blown wide. They stare at each other.

“General?”

“Anakin?” the Jedi whispers.

The dragon tilts its head chirping questioningly, though if Rex could say anything about what he’s picking up, there is some recognition in those big eyes.  If what Rex and Obi-wan suspect about this cave and other places, then it was very possible that this creature could be General Skywalker.

But before Rex could question this train of thought any further. Both the dragon and General Kenobi collapses.

“Damn, Fives get Kix!” he yells. He checks on Kenobi first and relaxes somewhat at the strong steady pulse.

He just because he was entertaining the idea of the dragon being Skywalker, Rex checked on the dragon. He had no idea how to check on a dragon’s heath. Luckily, he was saved when Kenobi groans and Kix races into the cave. Rex wasn’t too worried about the medic since Kix hadn’t started any changes as the rest of them.

Rex took a step back as Kix worked. The medic mutterings could be heard from under his helmet. But when he stands Rex steps back in close.

“Well, the general’s okay.” He starts off. “As for our scaly friend, do I look like a veterinary to you?” Rex could see the scowl on the medics face.

He takes a step back hands up. “We think its General Skywalker.” He says quickly.

Kix stops and stares. “What?”

“General Kenobi thinks this.” He waves towards the giant beast. “That this is General Skywalker.”

“General Kenobi can thinks all he wants, I’ll say again does it look like I would know what to do with this.” He points back to the dragon.

“It’s alright Kix, we‘re quite fine and healthy.” Kenobi says groggily. Kix was back to the Generals side helping him sit up. “Isn’t that right Anakin?”

The dragon stirs and rumbles quietly. His eyes half open. Kix jumps back and swears, Rex sighs this was getting to be too much in too little of time. He takes a step away from his General turn dragon when he stands and shakes.

“Well now that we found General Skywalker can we please leave this hell hole?” The over stressed Captain asks.

Dragon Anakin rumbles in agreement. Obi-wan would like to leave too but there was one little problem.

“While I would love nothing more than to do that Captain, we have no way to leave this planet, yet.” Anakin growls and head butts the more human Jedi. “Ah yes, we have something a bit more problematic to deal with before we leave.”

Both troopers glared at their Generals. Obi-wan ignores them with ease. He had gotten use to Cody giving him those same looks.

“It would seem that one of the dragon kings had taken Anakin as its mate and has…well no easy way to say it, he has already mated him.” Anakin roars. “Yes yes the correct term would be he raped Anakin, but to be clear dear one you were willing when you thought it was the other dragon King.”

Anakin sniffs the snorts bowling Obi-wan over. “Alright, I guess I deserve that, but we still must keep Anakin or any of us falling into the same predicament.” He glances towards the outside of the cave. “Fives would be the next target with how fast he is changing.”

Anakin tilts his head curiously, and nudges his once master for answers. Obi-wan rubs his once padawans snout hushing him over their renewed bond. The clones watch on sighing in unison regardless of what happens now this was something familiar.

“Have we made any process with that transmitter?”

Kix answered. “We think that we got a short ping out but the makeshift transmitter died shortly after.”

Obi-wan sighs. “I see.” He starts towards the cave opening. “Well I guess we’ll be playing hide and seek until we can get some help.”

Anakin snorts and rolled his eyes. Rex could almost hear the sarcastic reply. He would agree on that too. He was still wondering on how he and his brothers are supposed to protect his oversize General when they most likely end up in the same situation. He stumbles when his General head butts his back.

“I get the feeling that your trying to say something sir, but with all due respect quite shoving me.”

He narrowed his eyes when he sees amusement in those big eyes. “Your laughing at me.” That giant head turns away from him. “General Skywalker!?’

“Captain Rex we need to get ground level.” General Kenobi suddenly says. “I suggest we climb aboard.”

“Aboard, sir?” Rex asks not liking what the answer was going to be. Fives was hovering just at the edge watching them.

“I can’t get you all down at the same time.” The Arc Trooper says.

“No worries Fives, Anakin has that all taken care of.”

“General? You found the General?” his was answered by a large head nosing him. “Ah, good to see you sir.”

“You’re taking this very well.” Rex says sarcastically.

“Ah well Captain considering all that’s happen so far.” He waves to himself and to the others. “I figured it was best to roll with it.”

Rex snorts as he helps Kix up on their turned Jedi’s back right behind General Kenobi. He climbs behind the medic and looks down.

“Are you sure that you can get us down, safely, sir?”

Anakin gives him an offended look and stomps towards the edge.

Kix glares through his helmet. “You know not to question the Generals flying.”

“There’s flying a ship and flying.” Rex argued.

Fives zips overhead. “No worries Rex, I’ll catch you if you fall.”

“I feel so much better now.” Rex snarks. Fives laughs and dives ahead.

Obi-wan shakes his head. “Everyone hold on.” He warns and Rex has just seconds before his stomach is in his mouth as Anakin dives off the cliff.

“Kiff!” Rex yelps.

As Anakin steadies, there is an angry roar higher above them. Their General snaps his head up and whirls down in a spiral. His three passengers hold on for dear life, Fives snagging onto the Jedi turned dragon’s tail.

Rex looks back to check on his brother before having to closed his eyes. He can handling anything but riding a large flying creature that was his General. This was worse than being shoved off a wall.

“What about the others?”

“Radio them to get ready to jump on, Anakin won’t be able to stop long enough to let everyone on.”

“Jesse says that they are making a rush basket, General Skywalker just needs to grab it.”

“It will have to do.”

Rex was not part of the conversation, he was too busy trying not the hurl. That and his body decided now was a good time to rebel. It was only Fives’s good timing that keeps the in pain Captain attached to their dragon turned General.

“Don’t fight the change Rex it’ll only hurt more.” Fives says. Rex yelled in pain so he didn’t feel the prick in his neck. All he was aware of was blessed darkness.  

Kix holds onto his unconscious brother as Fives helps keep them from falling off. Having to turn around to help Rex, Kix was unsteady on the back of their General. Fives had to claw his way up from the tail in order to keep his brothers from falling off. Once they were somewhere safe would he move Rex down with the others in the basket. Until then, he was acting like an anchor keeping them safely secured.

“Makes you wish for a couple of Republic cursers huh?”

“Shut up Fives.”


End file.
